


Baby Mine

by Teddybelle



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bruce Banner Needs a Hug, Cute, Non-Sexual Age Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-03
Updated: 2019-04-03
Packaged: 2020-01-01 08:33:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18332441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teddybelle/pseuds/Teddybelle
Summary: As much as Bruce longed for a little too care for, the Other Guy probably made that a bad idea.  Until the Other Guy proves him wrong.





	Baby Mine

**Author's Note:**

> Will probably be a one shot. The plot bunny just wouldn't leave me alone.

The world was made up of three types of people. Base lines made up the majority of the world. The current US statistics said about 60%. The rest was broken down into littles and caregivers. 

It was hard to really get a good read on that, though. Because many caregivers didn't realize that the instincts they had went beyond parental, and many littles hid their nature for fear of being vulnerable. 

Everyone knew the stories. The foster care system for littles who couldn't care for themselves was awful. Many held the belief that these were simply adults that chose to act this way. Therefore, the horror stories that came out of the system gave many littles nightmares. 

Bruce Banner was a caregiver at his core. As much as he longed to have his own little one to care for he knew that the big guy made that a bad idea. He didn't know how the Hulk would respond to a little and wasn't willing to see one hurt in his quest to find out. 

Since the snap, group homes for littles began to to fill to capacity. So many who were too small in their headspace to understand why Mommy or Daddy left. So Bruce did what he could. He volunteered at the home closest to compound. He rocked, cuddled, retrieved teddy bears and lost pacifiers. He fed and held and read stories. It broke his heart to see the ones that were pinning away for lost carers. But it gave him a reason to keep going when those same littles began to smile again. 

.oOo.

She tried so hard to stay in her bigger headspace. She was never truly big. But sometimes she was about fiveish. Big enough to look out for herself. But when she was relaxed or scared, she drifted to a toddler who just wanted full be held. Right now, she was terrified. 

She knew she should have done the right thing and gone to the home. At least there she wouldn't be as hungry or cold. She had even heard that superheros were reading stories and stuff now. 

But when she was thinking right she knew it was just a story. No one really cared about littles. Not if there wasn't anything in it for them. Once a little got TOO little or daddy got bored they left. She used to hope that there was a perfect Daddy out there for her. But she knew better now. 

So that's how she found herself now. Hiding behind a dumpster hoping that the bullies wouldn't find her again. Sucking her thumb hoping it would hide her wimpers, and slipping further into her headspace. 

.oOo.

Bruce was walking back to his car after dropping off some paperwork. He needed permits to build some of the things he needed for his lab at the compound. He was walking past an alley when he heard it. A muffled, obviously frightened whimper. He glanced around the corner just in time to see a woman being surrounded by several assholes. 

“Hide and seek is over, bitch,” over of the men stated. 

As Bruce looked on, it was obvious that this was a little, an extremely young one at that, and scared out of her mind. He had seen enough that he couldn't fight the other guy as he turned green and let out a roar. 

.oOo.

Her battle against her headspace was completely lost as she heard the monstrous sound that sent her tormentors running. She huddled into herself as best as she could and closed her eyes, waiting for the pain to start. 

What she got instead were huge hands gently picking her up and holding her against a large chest. 

“Baby no cry. Baby Hulk's now. Hulk protect baby.”

She opened her eyes to see nothing but green skin. When she looked up she saw kind green eyes that calmed her down. For the first time in forever she felt safe and snuggled further down into the strong arms that held her. 

.oOo.

Bruce came back to himself sitting in a filthy alley. His back was against the wall and there was a small woman resting in his lap. He remembered the scene he came across right before he hulked out. This was the same llittle that was being chased down. He thanked any god that was listening that she didn't seem hurt. 

She looked up at him with big eyes. This was Bruce Banner. She saw him change. So that meant it really was the hulk that saved her. Not just saved her, saved her and called her his. 

He looked down at her and shook his head to clear his thoughts. “Hey there, little one. Do you have a mommy or daddy somewhere?”

She felt her heart sink again as her headspace got bigger. She thought, well it didn't matter what she thought. It never mattered what she thought. “No. Daddy left.”

Bruce looked at her face and saw the same look he saw on littles left behind after the snap. The way her face drooped. The way she wouldn't meet his eyes. The way she looked like she was just this side of crying. 

He looked at her again. It was obvious she had been on her own for a while. She was thin, and filthy, and the smell of dried urine was a dead giveaway that she hadn't had someone to look out for her in a long time. “Come on. I know of a place we can go that will take good care of you.”

Her face fell even more if that was possible as she slipped off his lap and stood up. “No thank you, mister. I can take care of myself. I don't wanna go back there.”

Bruce's heart broke a little more for the little as she started to walk away. He could feel Hulk pounding at his mind. “Baby Hulk's. Baby stay.”

“Wait,” Bruce called out, stopping her. “What do you mean go back?”

“The people there are mean. They are nice to us when other mommies and daddies are there. But they don't really like us cuz we're not real kids. They say we need to learn to grow up.”

The fact that she was saying all this like bruce should already know it made him fight turning green again. “You aren't afraid of me?”

“Why should I be afraid? You chased them away. You said I was…” the word ‘yours’ died on her lips as she looked down at the ground in front of her. 

“That you were what?”

“Nothing. I know you've got more important things to do. Thanks for your help.”

She tried her hardest not to cry as she turned around and started to walk away. It only makes it worse when you cry. 

Hulk was screaming inside Bruce's head. “Baby no leave. Baby Hulk's. Banner get baby!”

Bruce couldn't help what happened next. “Wait!”

She stopped but didn't turn around. 

“Do you want to come home with me?”

She turned around and looked at him with wide hopeful eyes, “Really? You- you really want me?”

“Look, I'll be honest. I never thought I would be a good daddy for a little. I don't always know what the Big Guy is gonna do and I didn't want to hurt anybody. But he really likes you. And I do too. So, if you aren't scared-”

He was cut off by being tackled into a hug and arms wrapped around his neck. As he wrapped his arms around her he knew he was in trouble. 

She held onto him tight. She knew he wouldn't want her for long. But she would take what she could get. 

.oOo.

Bruce carried her in and she looked around with wide eyes. This place was huge!!

“Friday? Can order some things I would need for a little? She's going to be staying a while.”

Bruce smiled at the little girl in his arms. “First things first, you need a bath.”

She froze and wrapped her arms around him tighter, “no, please. I'll be good. I promise.”

Bruce was taken aback by how she reacted. “hey, calm down, sweetie. It isn't about you being good. It's about getting you cleaned up. You've been more than good. You've been perfect.”

She gripped him tight and seemed to give in. “Ok.”

Friday already had the bath ready, and full of bubbles. Bruce stripped her down and set her down into the tub. At first she was tense, every muscle in her body clenched. When she was sitting she finally relaxed and looked up at him. 

“It-it's not cold. Or, like really hot.” 

Bruce was shocked. She really expected that? What the hell? “Of course not sweetie. Why would you think it would be?”

“Babies don't to get to pick how the bath is. You have to grow up to do that.”

“Where on earth did you hear that?” 

She wouldn't meet his eyes. “Everybody knows that. Cold baths are bad, but hot baths are the worst. You only get those when you've been bad. But this is nice.”

Bruce washed her back in an effort to distract himself from what she was saying. He wasn't liking what he was learning about the home, but he would deal with it later. “I promise, a bath with me will only ever be to help you relax or get you clean.”

When he got her out of the bath he smiled to see that Friday had already gotten some things delivered. Including a stuffed Hulk, some clothes, and some diapers. 

He was glad she didn't argue with the diaper when he laid her down on his bed to get her dressed. By the time he was done it was obvious that she was tired and slipping into a younger headspace, so he slipped a pacifier in her mouth and gave her the stuffed Hulk. She smiled around the paci and cuddled the hulk. 

.oOo.

The warm water of the bath had her feeling relaxed and more and more little. She wanted to slap at the water but didn't want to make him mad at her already. 

When he dried her off and carried her into his room she smiled a little away the diaper. It had been a long time since anyone had put one on her and it felt nice as she wiggled. Then he gave her a paci and any hope of a bigger headspace was gone. She couldn't help but hug the stuffie. It was of the hulk and the hulk had saved her!

When he picked her up she held hulk with one arm and wrapped the other around his neck. She held onto him tightly as he walked around the kitchen making her a bottle. 

When he was done he sat her in a chair with it and began to brush and braid her hair. She didn't want to drink from the bottle herself so she kept her paci and held onto hulk while she tried to stay awake. 

“So, what's your name, little one? I'd like to know what to call my pretty little girl.” He asked her with a smile. “My name is Bruce.”

Her mood fell and she wanted to cry. Daddy had told her that she didn't deserve to even have a name before he left. He just called her ‘girl.’ She just shook her head. 

“What if I call you Becky? Would that be ok? It was my mom's name.”

He wanted to use his mom's name for her? Of course that was ok! She smiled around the Paci and nodded. 

He grinned back at her. “Becky it is, then.”

He picked up her and her bottle. “Come on, Becky. Time for dinner.”

He sat down in a cozy chair and turned on the TV before settling down with her in his lap and giving her the bottle. 

Soon she was asleep. 

.oOo.


End file.
